Pacific Rim: Second Breach
Pacific Rim: Second Breach The premise of Pacific Rim: Second Breach is to expand the universe established during Guillermo del Toro's feature film. At the conclusion of the film, PPDC Rangers Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori were successful in closing the Breach by overloading Mark III Jaeger, Gypsy Danger, and detonating her while in the Anteverse. The resulting explosion was able to destroy the Kaiju factory and close the portals that connected both dimensions, once and for all. From this point on, Pacific Rim: Second Breach is a fanfiction based on the continuation of its original story, creating an alternate universe that it takes place in. It gains its name from the event that follows over 100 years after the closure, after an even called the Second Breach. The Grand Pacific Wall Unfortunately, while the humans were able to stop the Kaiju from entering our dimensions, the ecological disasters that came from the Kaiju blood poisoning the ecosystem left many of the coastal areas of the Pacific Rim at dangerous toxicity levels. Over the course of 100 years, nearly all cities found along this rim retreated back into their countries, abandoning them and serving as reminders of what happened to them. Humans were growing very sick from the radiation and pollution, ultimately leading into the deaths of nearly a billion human beings and greatly reducing Earth's population. Politicians found themselves at crossroads, trying to find ways to contain the damage. Using the Wall of Life concept and expanding it even further, the World Government built the Grand Pacific Wall, a massive continuous wall that completely sectioned off most of the Pacific Ocean to hold the toxic effect to a single area. Using the abandoned ciities for material, the wall took nearly 30 years to establish and with the deaths of so many, Earth found itself changing drastically from what it was during the First Kaiju war. For added security, the walls are lined with numerous gun turrets and missile launchers, and several military bases were established at strategic locations that will feed information gathered from the Breach. The Second Breach It is unknown how the Breach was able to reopen itself, but roughly around year 2130, a second breach took place where a new breed of Kaiju could travel through. At first, the Kaiju that made its way through appeared much smaller than its predecessors and the world military was able to handle those numbers. But quickly, as it happened during the first breach, larger and more powerful Kaiju began appearing and the world found itself once again facing an impending extinction. Zenith Zenith is a multi-billion dollar conglomerate that holds patents on dozens of products ranging from healthcare to military defense. Its main source of income comes from their Advanced Research and Development Department that has prospered greatly from discecting Kaiju and repurposing their organs to create synthetic materials with a variety of purposes. This is considered the legal version of the organ dealers, gaining its massive profits from these products. With the new Kaiju breaking through the second breach, Zenith proposed funding a new generation of Jaegers so long as they can gain access to the bodies and harvest their material. Seeing little option, politicians grudgingly accepted the terms so long as they received discounts on any products purchased from Zenith.